Cat Cafe Mew Mew
by persian85033
Summary: Cat Cafes are becoming popular. It occurs to Ichigo that Café Mew Mew should become the same. What could this lead to?
1. Chapter 1

"I found her just outside the café."said Ichigo, holding up a small kitten.

Everyone gathered around her, awing, and saying how cute the kitten was.

"No pets allowed."said Ryou, who was the only one not admiring the kitten. "This is a café not a pet shop or a zoo."

"What do you mean no animals allowed?"said Ichigo. " _Especially_ cats. What about me? Don't I have cat DNA in me? And don't I turn into a cat?"

"All of us, don't we?"said Lettuce. "The DNA of some animals."

"I think she should be the café mascot, no da!"said Pudding.

"Besides, cats catch mice. Then we won't have to worry about mice."Mint pointed out. "Not just mice, either, but just about any vermin."

"We don't have mice here."Ryou told them. "If you're so worried about it, buy some mousetraps."

"But we've never had a café mascot, no da."protested Pudding.

"And we never will."Ryou added the last part. "Besides, I'm allergic to cats."

"What?!"everyone exclaimed. "Allergic to _cats_?"

"No, you're not! And I take that personally!"said Ichigo. "I'm a cat. Sort of."

"You can turn into a cat, and you're allergic to cats?"asked Mint.

"Is it possible to be allergic to yourself?"wondered Lettuce.

"No, it's not."said Ichigo. "And unless she stays, I _quit_! Why won't let us keep this cat here?"she demanded.

"I like Pudding's idea of keeping a café mascot. It might even be good for business."added Keiichero. "Cat café's are becoming very popular. We would just have to obtain a license, but that won't be too much trouble."

"So it's six against one!"said Ichigo triumphantly. "And she stays!"

"I'm the owner of this café, and I say no cats."

"I'm a waitress, and the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, and I say if we don't keep the cat, I quit. _Both_."

 _So, should they keep the cat? And if they do, what should her name be? Perhaps Ryou's right, and Ichigo doesn't realize just how mischievous kittens can be._


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't quit Mew Mew and the café!"said Mint.

She turned to Ryou.

"It won't hurt to keep the kitty."

It seemed Ichigo had put him in a tight spot. She wasn't just a member of the team, but the leader. And if she quit…

"Fine. The cat can stay."he said. "But only because Keiichero said it would be good for business. And we really had better see absolutely no mice around here."

"You mean there really are mice, after all?"exclaimed Mint.

"No! I just mean we better not see _any_ in the future. A single mouse and the cat goes. And its expenses will come out of your salary."he told Ichigo with that, he turned and left.

Ichigo was about to protest, but he had left too quickly.

"My salary!"she exclaimed.

"It does make sense. The cat is your idea."said Mint. "It's your cat."

"But my salary!"she protested.

"I like the idea of having the kitty. I hate mice."said Lettuce.

"Don't worry. A wise mouse does not nest in another mouse's tree."said Ichigo.

"I think that's birds, Ichigo. And mice don't nest in trees, and this is a cat, not a mouse."Mint pointed out. "Or a bird."

"Speaking of nesting, we'll have to find her some pillows or something to sleep on."said Lettuce.

Keiichero went to get some blankets, and they made a little bed in a corner.

"Don't worry. There are no mice to begin with. Much less with a cat. And the cat really will be good for business. Cat cafés are becoming popular all over Japan, especially here in Tokyo. People will love to come and play with the cat."Keiichero commented.

"Now, we just have to decide on a name for her."said Lettuce.

"I think the name Ryou would be perfect."said Ichigo. "He looks like a Ryou."

"I'm not sure Ryou would like that."said Keiichero.

"She's a girl, no da. And if we named her Ryou, how would we tell them apart?"asked Pudding.

"That is a good point."added Mint.

"I think she should just be Mew."said Keiichero.

"If it's going to be a cat café, we should serve cakes and cookies shaped like cats, as well!"said Lettuce.

"She could help me do performances for the guests, no da!"

"She's still only a kitten!"Mint told Pudding. "She doesn't know any tricks yet."


	3. Chapter 3

Pudding went after Mew. For such a little cat, she was certainly quick and could hide well. This way, she could not be part of any of the performances. Lettuce made her way with a tray. She tripped over Mew.

"I guess I just wasn't watching where I was going."she said, as she put her glasses on, and began to pick everything up.

"Now, look!"said Ryou, as he helped Lettuce to her feet. "How many more dishes was that? At this rate, we'll be buying new dishes every day!"

"Then we won't have to wash dishes at all!"said Ichigo brightly.

"Those dishes are coming out of your salary!"he reminded her. "And not just any dishes, you know."

"You're doing this deliberately."she said.

Ryou always did everything to upset her.

"It is your cat who is doing this! Now, pick up this mess before someone slips on it and it becomes an even bigger mess."

"Mew was only doing this because you provoked her!"

 _Just like you're always provoking me! And then pretending it's my fault!_ she thought.

"Don't begin yelling again, you two, that you'll scare her even more!"said Mint. "Now how are we going to get her out of the cabinet."

"Maybe she's afraid of the dark."suggested Zacro, sounding impatient. "Just close it and ignore it and she'll eventually come out on her own."

"And maybe it would be a good idea to wash what's there, too. It's not a good idea to have customers find cat hair in their cake."said Keiichero.

"I really am starting to think seriously about quitting."said Ichigo at the end of the day, as they were closing.

"If you quit, who would look out for Mew's interests, no da?"asked Pudding.

"I'm sure Shirogane would get rid of her in no time."said Mint.

"Oh, he would never do that."said Lettuce.

"Especially with you demanding that she stay."Mint said to Ichigo.

"Me?"

"Yes. Shirogane listens to what you say."

"I'm the person he least listens to."she sniffed.

Or at least the person he should less listen to, she thought. Ichigo did not know whether she should feel pleased or not. She did feel pleased at Mint's words, but she also felt bad. She knew that Shirogane liked her, but she also knew that Lettuce liked him. And she had to admit, that she also liked him, and she could not do that to her friend. What a mess, she thought.


End file.
